


Положи сейчас же, ты что-нибудь взорвешь (или выдержки из неофициального справочника для работников МИ-6)

by littledoctor



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: «Другие акты, не подпадающие под вышеприведенную классификацию, будут рассматриваться в индивидуальном порядке.Мелкие нарушения (например, смена заставок всех рабочих столов на фото Николаса Кейджа или на что угодно, отличное от стандартного логотипа МИ-6) скорее всего повлекут за собой штраф в размере не более 50 фунтов.»





	Положи сейчас же, ты что-нибудь взорвешь (или выдержки из неофициального справочника для работников МИ-6)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [put that down immediately, you're going to blow something up: selections from the unofficial guidebook to enjoying your MI6 employment.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582471) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> Переведено на WTF 2017 для команды Бондов. Отбечено shiraz, Джим ди Гриз и Tylerasdurden

**Офисные развлечения**  
**1.0**  
Покерные ночи запрещены. Данный вопрос закрыт и не подлежит обсуждению ни при каких обстоятельствах. С причинами (в высоком видео- и аудиоразрешении), приведшими к подобному решению, можно ознакомиться в отделе службы безопасности, запросив записи за семнадцатое апреля 2008-го, первое и второе ноября 2009-го и все рождественские ночи с 2008 по 2011.

 **1.1**  
Записи запрещается выносить и/или копировать с любыми целями, включая личное пользование. Особенно личное пользование!

 **2.0**  
Вместе с тем скраббл допустим и всячески поощряется. Техотдел известен своей любовью к непристойной его разновидности, в которой слова, так или иначе относящиеся к сексуальной сфере, засчитываются втройне.

 **2.1**  
В случае, если слово подвергается сомнению двумя и более участниками, следует свериться с Гуглом.

 **2.1(a)**  
Собственноручно созданные статьи Википедии не считаются. Так же участникам не следует забывать, что взлом dictionary.com можно отследить.

 **2.2**  
Добавление твердого знака в конец слова не превращает его волшебным образом в архаичную форму. Например: членъ, анусъ, минетъ и т. д.

 **3.0**  
В добавление к вышеозначенному: техотдел не настаивает на том, чтобы в игре в скраббл участвовали только сотрудники техотдела. Доска должна быть открыта всем желающим, однако нельзя забывать, что жульничество будет строго караться.

 **3.1**  
Порезы, переломы костей, а также использование любых составов из химотдела, тем не менее, считаются исключительно неподобающими формами наказания.

(— Черт, — стонет кто-то, видя, как вошедший в комнату 007 прямиком отправляется к доске. — Приехали.  
— Счет? — интересуется Бонд, и Кью, нахмурив брови, пялится на свои фишки.  
— 98, — отвечает он. — Блядь, пропустил «к».  
— Куннилингус?

Кью поднимает на него глаза, в которых ясно читается «Да ты шутишь».

— Киска, — поправляет он, снова опуская взгляд на доску. – Даже думать не хочу о том, как можно составить подобное слово. – Однако после некоторых творческих перестановок Бонда «мошонка» приносит ему еще сорок восемь очков.

Бонд знает: по его внешнему виду никогда не догадаешься, но в орфографии он столь же безупречен, как и в стрельбе, а его запас непристойных выражений бесконечен и уступает разве что прежней М. Ему принадлежит так и не побитый рекорд годичной давности в 625 очков, заключительным словом которого стала «фаллалгия»*)

 

 **Общественная деятельность  
** 5.0  
Активное участие в международных движениях, таких как Час Земли или Усабрь** одобряется, поскольку служит признаком более внимательного, бережного отношения к жизни на планете. Сотрудники, поддерживающие подобные начинания, будут должным образом поощряться.

 **6.0**  
Нихерабрь*** не входит в одобренный перечень международных движений, следовательно, его участникам рассчитывать на вознаграждение не стоит.

 **6.0(a)**  
Однако, нельзя не упомянуть, что неофициальная, не санкционированная МИ-6, премия за завершение Нихерабря на настоящий момент составляет две тысячи фунтов. Заинтересованные могут зарегистрироваться у начальника штаба Уильяма «Билла» Таннера.

 

(— Но ты же все равно с первого числа будешь в Китае, — уговаривает Кью. — И проведешь там четыре недели. Это двадцать восемь дней.

— А потом вернусь, — с холодной рациональностью возражает Бонд, забирая со стола Кью свой улучшенный «вальтер». — К тому же позволь напомнить, что в декабре тридцать один день, а не двадцать восемь. — Судя по выражению лица, для него разговор окончен.

— Но это две тысячи фунтов!

— Насколько мне известно, ни ты, ни я не живем в бедности и запустении.

Кью закатывает глаза и тут же их распахивает, когда Бонд по пути к выходу невозмутимо хватает его за задницу.

— Увидимся на Новый Год.)

 **Личные вещи  
** 10.0  
Сотрудникам следует помнить, что личные вещи всегда должны находиться на виду. Хотя о воровстве в стенах МИ-6 можно не беспокоиться, известны случаи, когда чужая собственность была заимствована или использована без ведома владельца. Таким образом, жалобы об утере ручек, кружек, стикеров и тому подобного рассматриваться не будут. Сотрудники обязаны сами следить за своим добром, поскольку МИ-6 – разведывательное управление, а не детский сад.

 **11.0**  
Также сотрудники ни в коем случае не должны забывать, что их коллеги не относятся к категории личных вещей.

 **11.0(a)**  
Вышеописанное касается всех ветвей и подразделений. Даже агентов с двумя нулями. Особенно агентов с двумя нулями.

 **11.0(b)**  
Дабы подчеркнуть еще раз: агенты с двумя нулями подчиняются тем же правилам, что и все остальные, и не могут рассматривать коллег как личное имущество. Если вы услышите заверения в обратном, правильным будет их проигнорировать и/или доложить о случившемся вышестоящему начальству.

 **11.0(c)* Примечание для работников техотдела**  
Если подобному обращению подвергается ваше вышестоящее начальство, игнорируйте правило 11.0 и продолжайте заниматься своими делами.

(— Я тут подумала... может, сегодня после работы...

Кью отрывает глаза от экрана и по-совиному моргает.

— После работы?.. — доброжелательно подсказывает он их новой сотруднице, роскошной блондинке с формами и кодами, за которые можно умереть.

— Может, мы могли бы выпить кофе? Вместе?

Ее глаза полны надежды, и Кью ее по-настоящему жаль, потому что как раз в этот момент он замечает в дверях Бонда. Не исключено, конечно, что у них опять нелады с системой кондиционирования, но температура в комнате будто бы сразу падает градусов на десять.

— Я бы с удовольствием, Тифф… — Взгляд Бонда фокусируется на них, и Кью вздыхает про себя. Он делает жест рукой под столом, знак, который любой другой понял бы как «Перестань!», и который Бонд игнорирует полностью и абсолютно.

— Только через мой труп, — мрачно произносит Бонд. Он зловеще нависает над бедной девушкой, и та издает сдавленный писк.

— 007 хотел сказать, что сегодня вечером я занят, — поправляется Кью. — Мне очень жаль. Правда.)

 **О надлежащем поведении  
** 14.0  
В стенах МИ-6 недопустимы физическое насилие, агрессивное поведение, сексуальные домогательства и манипуляции любого толка. В соответствии с национальными рекомендациями МИ-6 гарантирует всем своим сотрудникам безопасное, здоровое рабочее пространство, и нарушение этих норм будет по усмотрению караться.

 **14.1**  
Смена обычного кофе на кофе без кофеина без надлежащего разрешения расценивается как агрессивное поведение и влечет за собой суровое наказание.

 **15.0**  
Другие акты, не подпадающие под вышеприведенную классификацию, будут рассматриваться в индивидуальном порядке.

Мелкие нарушения (например, смена заставок всех рабочих столов на фото Николаса Кейджа или на что угодно, отличное от стандартного логотипа МИ-6) скорее всего повлекут за собой штраф в размере не более 50 фунтов.

Крупные нарушения (например, любой акт сексуального характера на территории агентства и в/на собственности агентства вне зависимости от рабочих часов) будут рассматриваться на дисциплинарном слушании.

 **15.1**  
Транспортные средства агентства являются официально признанной его собственностью и подпадают под то же правило. Это относится также ко всем поверхностям (мебели, стен, пола и т. д.) внутри агентства.

 **16.0**  
Сотрудникам следует помнить, что все камеры слежения на территории агентства работают в круглосуточном режиме семь дней в неделю. “Слепых зон” в здании нет.

 **17.0**  
СЛЕПЫХ ЗОН В ЗДАНИИ НЕТ!  
**  
**17.0(a)  
И, хотя это должно быть очевидно и так, пожалуйста, примите к сведению, что туалеты и душевые камерами не оборудованы.

(— Блядь, — выдыхает Кью, и Бонд прижимается губами к его шее, прихватывает кожу, оставляя метку под ключицей. — Блядь, давай быстрее, пока никто не вошел.

— Не войдут, — бормочет Бонд. Он опускается на колени и зубами расстегивает молнию на его штанах. — Поверь мне, время у нас есть.

Кью опускает голову на стену кабинки, потому что Бонд делает пальцами что-то совершенно неприличное, и решает, что да, ладно, в этот раз он поверит Бонду.)

 

 **18.0**  
Поскольку туалеты считаются местами общего пользования, вход в них должен быть открыт в любое время суток. В случае жалоб на их работу, а также обнаружения закрытых дверей, следует обращаться непосредственно к М.

(— Опять?! — с ужасом уточняет М.

— Строго говоря, я ничего не запирал, — возражает Бонд.

— Швабра, подсунутая под дверную ручку, тоже считается, 007.)

______  
Примечания:  
* фаллалгия — боль в половом члене.  
** Усабрь (Мовембер, Movember, словослияние из англ. moustache — «усы» и november — ноябрь) обозначает вид фандрайзинга, зародившегося в Австралии, при котором мужчины ежегодно в ноябре отращивают усы и в течение месяца делают пожертвования на изучение и борьбу с раком простаты и другими мужскими болезнями. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Movember  
*** Нихерабрь, No D December – шутливый ответ на еще одну акцию против бритья: No Shave November – No Dick (Date) December («Не бреешься – не трахаешься»), в общем случае подразумевает отказ от секса.


End file.
